bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight
Summary Quite late on this one, but better now than later, right? Trial EX4: Imperial Ambition is a trial released back in November 2015. This trial features both Eriole and Tesla and their ways of trying to bring up a new revolution. If you're coming to this blog post, I assume that you've read the guide page already. If not, head over there now! The reward for clearing this Trial is the Infidelity. Check it out! Want this Sphere? You will have to complete this Trial. Need help in completing this Trial? Maybe these squads can help you. Guide Most of the details can be found in the guide page so I don't have to repeat too much here. Battle 1 Eriole *Has 2,000,000 HP'. *Has BC/HC resist *At < 80% HP **''Royal Enchantment'' - Boosts Atk by 50% and doubles normal hit count for 2 turns (Extra hits deal 20% more damage) ***Eriole's normal attacks now deal more damage than normal. Be cautious here and use mitigation buffs to reduce the damage taken. *At < 70% & 50% HP **''Valiant Thrust'' - Reduces HP to 1 and removes buffs ***Don't even need to heal for these portions. HP is going to be reduced to 1 anyway so save your heals until after taking each of these lethal attacks. *At < 40%, 30%, 20% & 10% HP **''Heroic Anthem'' - 6 combo monumental (1000%) attack on single foe ***Highly suggest nuking from above 50%. Valiant Thrust will overwrite Heroic Anthem. Thus, you won't be receiving any lethal attacks from Heroic Anthem. The more you nuke, the better as each skip in threshold will cancel out their respective Heroic Anthems. Battle 2 Blind Justice Tesla *Has 3,000,000 HP. *Susceptible to Paralysis and Poison (Still summons Eriole at 90% even when paralyzed) *Has BC/HC resist *At < 90% HP *''Sacrificial Love'' - Boosts Atk by 100%, Def by 200% and gradually recovers 20,000 ~ 25,000 HP for 999 turns & removes all buffs **''Friend Call 1'' - Summons Winged Lord Eriole & lowers resistance to Paralysis by 20% for 999 turns *At < 60% HP OR when Winged Lord Eriole has < 77% HP **''Depletion Slide'' - 18 combo Water attack on all foes, reduces BB Atk by 200%, SBB Atk by 300% and UBB Atk by 800% for 2 turns ***Survive this with UBB mitigation. Stacking with a normal 50% mitigator is strongly advised. *At <30% HP **''Flame of the Abyss'' - 10 combo Water attack on single foe & removes all buffs **''Everlasting'' - Reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn, adds 20% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Paralysis, Poison effects to attack for 999 turns & adds resistance against 1 KO attack *Revives at 0% HP Winged Lord Eriole *Has 3,500,000 HP. *Has BC/HC resist *Susceptible to Sickness *At <77% OR when Blind Justice Tesla has <60% HP **''Rage of the Past'' - 18 combo enormous (500%) Light attack on all foes & boosts Atk by 50% for 999 turns *At < 50% HP **''Evil Intent Judgement'' - 25 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 20% chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def by 50% for 1 turn *At 40%, 30% and 20% *''Heroic Gospel'' - 9 combo Powerful Light attack on all foes that deals 150% of HP as damage **Mitigation as usual. *When Blind Justice Tesla has < 30% HP **''Everlasting Loss'' - Boosts Light Atk by 80%, protects against 1 KO on all allies, and reduces enemies' BB gauge by 100% *At < 10% HP **''Cataclysmic End'' - 17 combo enormous (500%) attack on all foes & removes all buffs ***Highly recommend nuking from above 10% to 0% pre-revival. ***I would NOT suggest trying to survive this attack. There are too many risks involved with this attack as it can wipe out your team. Team Building *Status Negator & Status Cleanser **Units like Semira, Drevas, Rinon, Melchio, Reeze, etc. *75% Mitigation Unit **Units like Zeruiah, Elimo, Krantz, Dolk, Aaron, etc. *50% Mitigation Unit **Units like Krantz, Gazia, Elimo, Dolk, Aaron, etc. *BB Utility Leads **Spark-based units like Chrome and Rhoa. Avani may be risky to use. **"BB Gauge Fill when attacked" units like Reud, Deimos, Charla, etc. **BB Fill rate units like Haile, Randolph, etc. *Spark Buffer **Units like Avani, Charla, Elza, Chrome, etc. Squad Spotlight Squad 1: Linathan Clear Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Hero Crystal x1 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 I did this trial a while back on the first day of its release so there are definitely lots of better alternatives to go about. I had trouble with surviving most of Eriole's attacks so I decided to use Tridon as the lead to provide 10% universal mitigation. Chrome was used as the sixth second lead to provide bulkiness and most importantly, BB gauge momentum since there is mass BC drop resistance throughout this trial. Semira played a huge role as Tesla can, in fact, become Paralyzed, limiting her access to the most lethal attacks that should would otherwise wipe my team with. She also serves as the perfect anti-debuffer thanks to her ability to negate and cure status ailments. Bestie was used as the BB utility buffer. Reud would be the perfect replacement thanks to his high utility with the gradual HoT. Elimo was there simply because I did not have Krantz at that time. Dolk also works as another great alternative. Though, you'll be suffering with no type of reliable healing. Squad 2: Double Randolph Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Hero Crystal x1 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 With enough buffs from double Randolph leads and extreme luxury, this team can tank most of the attacks as if they are nothing. The buffs from double Randolph leads do stack and it's enough to neutralize a lot of the damage coming at your units. On top of that, Nadore also adds to the fun of the buffs. Paris would work out better, but most players would be beating this trial before obtaining Paris's 7* evolution anyway. Charla is also there to provide the highest damage utility possible, all thanks to her buffs. She also provides the BB-Spark fill buff, which is able to supplement for not having a Spark-based lead. Squad 3: Spark Heaven Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Hero Crystal x1 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 There are wonderful spark blankets out there and Shera and Reud fit in this squad quite nicely. Utilizing Piany's Spark lead utilities, the squad can overcome the HC and BC drop resistance throughout the trial. Additionally, Randolph friend is there to supply the buffs and the amazing 50% BB fill rate. If there's any trouble with healing, Charla's BB is always available. Furthermore, Semira is there for canceling out status ailments that Eriole and Tesla reflect back at the squad. Conclusion Comment below on your experience with Trial EX4! Did you find a way to 4TK the trial? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Squad Spotlights: *Trial EX - The Green Menace *Trial EX3 - The Cobalt Impact *Trial X3 *Trial 007 Category:Blog posts